


Never be mine

by Stargazingdreamer12



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazingdreamer12/pseuds/Stargazingdreamer12
Summary: I felt that Amity always gets the short end of the stick when it comes to angst first and unrequited love. So consider this me giving her the happy love she deserves.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Willow Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Never be mine

"About three months ago I realized I had feelings for Luz. I wanted to tell her but she started going out with that other girl and I didn't want to possibly ruin that for her, so I just kept quiet. Willow was my major comfort system. I honestly cannot describe how lucky I am to have someone like her." 

Willow's face turned red. Just like Amity's used to when she liked me. 

"I didn't know when I started developing feelings for Willow but I can tell you I had it bad."

_You had it bad for me once._ I thought bitterly 

"About one month ago, Willow confessed."

"I honestly thought you were going to reject me." Willow said.

"How could I reject you. You're so amazing and talented."

Willow giggled as Amity kissed her cheek. I clenched my fists. 

I hated seeing my crush kissing my best friend.

"So we both decided to keep it a secret at least for a while. Eventually we told Amity's parents. They were angry at first but once I showed my abilities they opened up to the idea."

"So that's how we ended up dating." Amity finished. 

"Wow," Ed and Em said in unison. 

The bell screamed and everyone started walking to class. I had abominations today. I wondered if Amity would offer to walk with me like she usually did.

However Amity chose to walk with Willow. 

"I'll see you after class Willy." Amity says before kissing Willow's cheek.

"See you after class Ami." Willow says. Then she smirked and pulled Amity down into a kiss. 

They both had dumb love struck smiles on their faces when they pulled away. Amity ran into the classroom grinning widely. 

I felt my heart break completely. I had lost my chance. I couldn't blame Willow and I certainly wouldn't blame Amity. Amity loves Willow not me.

Amity will never be mine.

  
  
  
  



End file.
